Captured By the Devil Herself
by Kayneko
Summary: When Ayeka refuses Yasmina, the REAL second princess of Jurrai, a claim on a portion of Jurrai, Yasmina kidnaps Tenchi until Ayeka agrees to the claim.
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer - I don't own Tenchi Muyo.  
  
--  
  
A/n - I hope you like it!  
  
--  
  
Captured By The Devil Herself  
  
Chapter One - Kidnaped.  
  
Standing outside of the Masaki Residence, The blonde-haired girl stalked Tenchi from the bushes.  
  
She had dark blonde-hair to her waist, a simple black headband held in away from her face, and ravishing   
  
navy blue eyes. This girl, no older than sixteen, wore a slender black dress down to her feet with no sleeves and a turtle neck. She also wore skinny black gloves to her elbow.  
  
She was kneeling behind some bushes watching her predator.  
  
Ryoko was out sneaking on Tenchi also, but not for the same reasons as this mysterious girl.   
  
"Who are you?" Asked Ryoko from behind the girl.   
  
"It's none of your business, puppet" She replied. "And don't be persistent, because I assure you: your fate will not be pleasant"  
  
"Oh ho ho! Don't be persistent you say? I can be however I please thankyou-very-much, and I am not a puppet!" Exclaimed Ryoko.  
  
"You were created merely as a science experiment, therefore you are not existent, and therefore I prove my point as you being a puppet" She said in a dull voice, showing no emotion.  
  
"What IS your name, I'll be sure to remember it once I take you out!"  
  
"My name is Takano Yasmina (Yahz - Me - nah)" She coolly replied. "And you WILL NOT 'take me out' for you will be frozen.."  
  
"Frozen you can't -" Ryoko's body temperature decreased rapidly to the point of un-animation.  
  
"See... That is your fate when you mess with Yasmina the Devil Lady..."   
  
She stood up and dusted off her dress, and walked over to Tenchi who was picking carrots out of the ground.  
  
"Um.. Hi... Can I help you?" Asked Tenchi as he looked at her body figure.  
  
"Yes,... You can help me... " She pulled up her dress abit to uncover her leg and pulled out a piece of paper no larger than the size of a finger nail. She placed it on Tenchi's arm without him noticing. "See... I need you to come with me.. It seams as if Princess Ayeka is not giving me what I desire, and I need abit of... How do you say it ... persuasion?."  
  
"Umm.. I'm sorry but I really can't leave, I'm sure Lady Ayeka and you can work things out can't you?"  
  
"I am afraid that is impossible, so you ARE coming with me.." She commanded, and her command sounded VERY commanding.  
  
"And I refuse?"   
  
"Do not worry yourself over that" She put a long pause between her words, "Because, you will come.."  
  
"I'm really sorry but I can't go with you.."  
  
She glared at him and activated the paper which was now invisible. Tenchi's arm began to vibrate with shocks, not very hard shocks, but enough to let Tenchi know who he's dealing with. Tenchi cradled his arm and glared at Yasmina.   
  
"I am Yasmina, You will refer to me as Mistress Yasmina from now on.. And if you want proof I can take you with me against your will feel free to excape me, but I assure you: You will not excape me"  
  
Tenchi tried to unlock Jurrai's powers from inside him, but couldn't.  
  
"Do not try to refuse me as I said, the paper on you arm has already vaporized in your skin, I control you now." She decided with a dull voice as always.  
  
She put a harder warning shock though his body making Tenchi shiver.  
  
"Now come.. " Yasmina commanded.  
  
"... " He stepped forward.  
  
"No Tenchi.. You say 'Yes, Mistress Yasmina.." Scolded Yasmina.  
  
"I'll come with you but I'm not going to call you my mistress.."  
  
That comment gave him a VERY hard shock knocking him to the ground. His whole body was in shock, and he couldn't do anything about it..  
  
"St-oo-pp.. I-I'll c-call y-y-you Mist--mistre-ss!!" He sputtered as he tried to talk though the punishment.  
  
"Good boy, now come."  
  
He stood up, and gritted his teeth, "Yes.. Mistress Yasmina...".  
  
They walked abit into the forest when Yasmina pulled out a crystal. She though it in the air and it transformed into a spaceship.  
  
"We will be heading out in this ship"   
  
They stepped in the ship and the door closed behind them.   
  
It was a fairly large and descent ship, much larger than Ryo-ohki.  
  
She walked over to a single cell and unlocked the bars. She opened it and gestured for Tenchi to step inside.   
  
"This is were you will be staying though are travels.. at least until your princess saves you"  
  
"Yes, Mistress Yasmina..." He sounded bored already. He stepped inside the cell and she swung the doors closed behind him. She locked the door.  
  
"Feel special, earth boy.. I made this cell especially for you.."  
  
"Yea..I'm overjoyed.." He said sarcastically.  
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"What do you say...?"  
  
"Nothing, Mistress Yasmina.."  
  
--  
  
*Nine'o'clock at the Masaki Residence*  
  
--  
  
"Where's Lord Tenchi, Sasami?" Asked Ayeka, looking worried.  
  
"I haven't seen him.. come to think of it.. I haven't seen Ryoko either.." Sasami stopped for a minute after seeing the look on Ayeka's face.   
  
"Uh oh.."  
  
"That Ryoko's gunna get it for kidnapping or at the least BEING with Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka exclaimed leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Er.. "   
  
Sasami continued chopping up the carrots she had stored in the kitchen.  
  
"Meow"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
--  
  
A/n - How did you like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! It would make me happy to get good reviews or bad reviews..   
  
-- 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer - I don't own Tenchi Muyo.  
  
--  
  
A/n - I will explain how Yasmina is second crowned princess of Jurai ((Sorry for the misspelling in last chapter))  
  
--  
  
In the last chapter Tenchi was taken prisoner by Yasmina, Second Crown(ed) Princess of Jurai, because Ayeka won't give Yasmina something... (I will explain what Yasmina wants in this chapter...) Yasmina froze Ryoko because Ryoko was trying to protect Tenchi. Ayeka gets worried that Tenchi isn't home, and neither is Ryoko so she goes assuming something...  
  
Captured By The Devil Herself  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
----  
  
At nine'thirty'o'clock  
  
-----  
  
"I can't find Lord Tenchi!" Exclaimed Ayeka with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"And Ryoko is no were to be found..." Sasami added.  
  
"Actually.. Ryoko IS found..." said Washu as she walked over to the little outside group. She was caring a frozen Ryoko, well Ryoko's insides were frozen, not the outside. Her lips were blue and her skin was more white than the snow.   
  
"Aww.. Ry-Ryoko..." Ayeka actually sympathized her rival.  
  
"She's on the breaking point of dying.. If I don't get her to the lab immediately she WILL die!" Exclaimed washu dragging Ryoko's limp form to the house.  
  
"I'll help you washu!" Exclaimed Sasami walking over to them both and picking up Ryoko's legs.  
  
---  
  
"Tenchi.. It seems as if I didn't kill Ryoko all the way.. And she won't die if that little scientist interfears.. perfect. Now when Ryoko recovers, she can tell all of your little friends about me.. and hopefully the princess.. Or one of them... will figure it out... That I kidnapped you.. and then the princess will KNOW it was me.." Yasmina said to Tenchi who was laying down on the makeshift bed that was provided for him.   
  
"So..What it it that you wan't from Lady Ayeka?..." Asked Tenchi, hoping to get an answer.  
  
"See.. We both are from Jurai.. Actually.. We both are from the same family.. I'm the second princess of Jurai. Ayeka's sister. Sasami' sister. I was forgotten. Funaho's daughter. YOUR aunt. Great aunt to be precise, but if you DARE call me aunt or great-aunt I WILL kill you. I have nothing to do with my brothers business so consider me a stranger. Since all of the princes, princesses, have left Jurai.. The claim to it should be mine.. They are not there and I am.. so I should get the claim. But Ayeka, that brat, is so cocky and won't give it to me! I will get it.. If it means I have to take her love away then be it.." She explained to Tenchi who was listening with all ears.  
  
"Oh.. So why do you need me locked up? I mean.. It's not like I'm gunna run away.. Were in the middle of space.."   
  
"Oh.. But I WANT to keep you locked up.. That way you don't interact with the ship. And that way I can keep an eye on you..."  
  
Tenchi sighed and closed his eyes, "Can I atleast go to sleep?"   
  
"Ask me that again PROPERLY and I might consider it.."   
  
"ugh...May I please go to sleep, Mistress Yasmina?" He repeated 'properly'.  
  
"Yes, you may"  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes and turned over on his side.  
  
--  
  
"Well she should be returning to the world of the living anytime now..." Said Washu as she put the shot filled with green liquid away.  
  
"Good.." Sasami was relived to here this.  
  
Ayeka sighed.  
  
Ryoko regained consciousness as she opened her eyes. She looked up at Ayeka, Sasami, and Washu while trying to un-blur her vision.   
  
".."  
  
"Te-Where is Tenchi?!?!" Asked Ryoko sitting up as soon as she registered what was going on.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Asked Washu sounding abit more worried than she looked. "What DO you remember, Ryoko?"  
  
"I remember.. All I can remember was.. as I was spying on Tenchi out in the field I saw this other girl.. abit younger than myself.. I walked over to her.. asked her what she was doing.. asked her, her name.. told her I was going to take her out.. and she froze me.." Ryoko explained, she was VERY worried.  
  
"Do you remember what this girl looks like..?"  
  
"Yes. She had blonde hair to her back with a black headband, a long black, sleeveless, turtleneck dress, she had black gloves and blue eyes."  
  
"I know.. who she is.." Ayeka said in monotone.  
  
"Who?!" They all exclaimed.  
  
"Her name is Yasmina.. the second princess of Jurai.. My half-sister... and also Tenchi's great-aunt...." explained Ayeka. "She is after the claim to Jurai after she discovered that me, Yosho, and Sasami are staying on earth. I denied her, because I knew that if I was to give it to her she would just make Jurai a living hell.. She ran away one night when I was only seven.. she was five. Then she was forgotten... But she has formed a group on Jurai, The Forgotten Ones, as they call themselves.. and she plans to take over Jurai and rule it."  
  
"So.. She kidnapped Tenchi because of.. you?" Ryoko acted horrified. (Though she really wasn't)  
  
"I thought I was the second princess of Jurai, sister..."  
  
"You are Sasami.. She WAS the second, but when she ran away it was taken away from her.."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"So.. She's our sister?"  
  
"Our half sister as I said..She's Yosho's sister.."   
  
"Shouldn't we let him know?" Asked Washu.  
  
"Yea... I'll tell him.. Sasami.. you can come.."   
  
"Ok.."  
  
--  
  
"Wake up, Tenchi..." Yasmina said as she walked over to Tenchi's cell with a dinner plate and a shot filled with a blue gooey substance.  
  
No response.  
  
"Tenchi!" She didn't raise her voice.  
  
"Huh...?" Tenchi opened one eye and saw Yasmina and opened the other and sat up.  
  
"Yes, Mistress Yasmina?"  
  
The blonde-haired teenager (might I add that she was a few years younger than Tenchi by looks) opened his cell and walked in. She handed Tenchi his food which was: Mashed potatoes, a strange looking meat the size of soda-can bottom, and a couple of cooked and chopped carrots. There was a fork on the plate also.  
  
"Umn.. thanks?" He said and waited for her to leave.  
  
"I have something else for you" She said in a dull voice. She took out the shot and held it upside down. The liquid wasn't moving. It was a gel.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Yes.. This is for you.. it might hurt but I have to give it to you.."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't need to know at the moment" She sat down beside him and stuck the needle in his lower arm.   
  
Tenchi didn't think that the needle was what he needed to care about it was the gel.  
  
After it went in about 2 cm, she pushed on the top releasing the gel.  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes and bit down on his teeth as the gel went in his body.  
  
Finally it was over.  
  
He opened his eyes as the girl walked away.  
  
She shut the cell and locked it.  
  
"That will make you unable to use the Jurai power inside you, and it is used for other things also. That, you don't need to know.."  
  
--  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
--  
  
A/n - Sorry I can't reconize any reviewer's in this one but I can't considering I'm not on the net now.. I'm waiting for my boyfriend to call :)  
  
-- 


End file.
